


Like nothing else

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: As it turns out, some things do match up to a kotatsu in winter.





	Like nothing else

Once again, fate had it so that the Boar Wyrmclan’s leader and the local (well, nomadic) nap-loving festival planner stopped by the Halidom at the same time.

Although Yaten’s kiss-on-sight policy earned him a glare from Addis and Botan, neither men noticed, with Ieyasu’s smile being the thing that mattered the most to Yaten at the moment, and the boar’s attention was fully focused on taking his partner to one specific place.

“Hey, hey, Ie, calm down. I AM following you, you know. Not like I’ll fall asleep while walking.”

“I know. But, I just brought something from Hinomoto with me this time, and I’m sure you’ll love it.” He stated, a warm smile on his face, as they approached his room. “Come on in, look!”

“Heh. Just being with you again is great enough. Just what could I like that mu-”

And then looking at the middle of Ieyasu’s room, Yaten saw, in all of it’s glory…

“A KOTATSU!?”

Ieyasu’s grip on Yaten’s hand immediately vanished as the festival planner dashed to the furniture’s side and hugged it full of love. “Aaaaaah, it has been such a damn long time since I saw one of these! And it’s s0 much fancier-looking than all kinds I’ve had the chance of trying out.”

“Haha. Well, yes, it is my personal kotatsyu, pretty much. You can use fire Mana in here to use as a heater, instead of using charcoal, so it’s fully portable, too.” Ieyasu explained, lifting the blanket a bit in order to properly show how it worked. “I asked some of the people here in the Halidom to ready it not long before you arrived. So, would you like to join me in it, Yaten?”

With surprising speed, Yaten turned around and clasped Ieyasu’s hands in between his own. “Ie.” He stated, making eye-contact wiith surprising seriousness. “I could marry you right now for this.”

“D-don’t joke with something so serious!”

* * *

Even if it wasn’t winter yet, the kotatsu’s heating still brought Ieyasu some peace of mind, as it always did. Having someone like this by his side made it all the more special, too…

Ieyasu’s peace of mind was interrupted by his attempt to lean on Yaten’s shoulder only finding empty air where his beloved stood.

Opening his eyes, Ieyasu looked around to see where his boyfriend had gone too, only to notice a bit of his feet sticking out of the opposite side.

Fully understanding what happened, Ieyasu lifted the blanked and peeked inside, immediately getting a quick kiss for his troubles.

“You don’t need to do that near everytime you see me, you know?”

“Of course I do! You’re too beautiful for me to not do so.” Yaten replied, laying down under the table with comfort to spare. “Specially when you blush like that.”

The acknowledgement of his state let out a sigh from Ieyasu, although he quickly followed up. “So, are you leaving from under there?”

“Not at all! In fact!” He said, using one of his hands to grab and pull forward the other man’s. “You should join me!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come on, Ie! It’s not big enough for us to be fully covered, sure, but both of us can get in without getting burned!” He said, pulling his boyfriend in more. “Pleeeeeeease!”

In spite of common sense telling him not to, Ieyasu found himself appreciating the idea. “Fine. Make space for me.”

Shuffling himself in, Ieyasu truly only fit a most of his torso in, similarly to his partner, who turned around in order to stay side-to-side with him, nuzzling their cheeks together when he did so. “Well? Not so bad, right?”

“Indeed. Specially when being this close makes it easier for me to do this.” Another kiss came, this one a bit longer than the quick peck Yaten gave him just before, and from Ieyasu, too.

A smug grin on his face, Yaten teased. “You’ve gotten a whole lot better at that, you know?”

“What can I say? I couldn’t possibly ask for a better teacher.”

As both men silently agreed to an impromptu making out session, the kotatsu’s heater was just as warm as their hearts.

* * *

Calmly and elegantly, Sazanka went on her way to check on Lord Ieyasu.

She had a decent guess of which were his plans, between the kotatsu and Yaten’s arrival. As such, she arrived in front his room, and knocked on the door, waiting a bit before accepting the lack of answer. Reaching for the hinge, however, she saw the door was unlocked, and so, she silently got in.

At first sight, one would think the room was empty, if not for two pairs of legs sticking out of the kotatsu. Pleasantly surprised, she went forward and lifted the blankets, finding her liege and his partner soundly asleep while embracing each other, having grabbed pillows and another blanket from the nearby bed to put underneath them. Yaten’s head, specially his mouth, softly glued itself to Ieyasu’s neck, with a small, barely audible “Ie...” being heard by Sazanka before the festival planner attempted to kiss something on his sleep again.

Sazanka suppressed a small, heartfelt giggle as she let go of the blanket, and left the room. Lord Ieyasu always loved the kotatsu, that much is true, but it had been a while since he slept this soundly on it, and she couldn’t ever think of a time he attempted to do so underneath the table.

Botan and Addis still had their worries about the person Ieyasu was courting. But, for Sazanka, he truly couldn’t possibly be better.


End file.
